warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Streifensterns Bestimmung/Prolog
|Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=- |Nachfolger=Kapitel 1}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise des Prologs aus dem Buch Streifensterns Bestimmung. Verweise Sicht Keine bestimmte Sichtweise Charaktere *Jubelstern *Echodunst *Käferjunges (nicht namentlich) *Blütenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Feldjunges *Baumpelz *Glanzhimmel *stämmiger gestreifter Kater *Muschelherz *Ältester mit verfilztem Fell *Vogelsang *Regenblüte *Brombeerblüte *Wellenkralle *grauhaariger Ältester *Eichenjunges *Sturmjunges Erwähnt *Abendwasser *Milchpelz Ereignisse Geburt *Eichenjunges *Sturmjunges Sonstige Orte *FlussClan-Lager **Kriegerbau **Ältestenbau **Lichtung **Heilerbau *Fluss *Alte Eiche Tiere *Fisch *Maus *Eichhörnchen Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: FlussClan, Kinderstube, SternenClan *Clanränge: Krieger, Anführer, Junge, Älteste, Stellvertreter, Königin, Heilerin, Mentor *Zeit: Monde Wissenswertes *Seite 11: der Satzteil "(...) against the water that swirled around his legs." (zu Deutsch in etwa: (...) gegen das Wasser, das um seine Beine wirbelte."), wurde mit "(...) gegen den Strom." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 1 in Crookedstar's Promise) *Seite 11: der Satzteil "(...) who swung from her jaws." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), das aus ihren Kiefern baumelte.") wurde mit "(...), das sie im Maul trug" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 1 in Crookedstar's Promise) *Seite 11: "Sie blickte verzweifelt einem Nest aus Zweigen nach, (...)" - das Wort ''verzweifelt wurde im Deutschen hinzugefügt und ist im Original nicht vorhanden, außerdem müsste es statt "blickte (...) nach" "blickte auf" heißen (vgl. Seite 1 von Crookedstar's Promise) *Seite 11: Das Wort eiligst wurde im Deutschen hinzugefügt und ist im Original nicht vorhanden (vgl. Seite 1 von Crookedstar's Promise) *Seite 12: "(...) und sprang in großen Sätzen (...)" - der Satzteil in großen Sätzen wurde im Deutschen hinzugefügt und ist im Original nicht vorhanden (vgl. Seite 2 von Crookedstar's Promise) *Seite 12: "(...), ihr langes, durchnässtes Fell klebte ihr am Körper" - im Original wurde ihr Fell außerdem als grau beschrieben und es wurde gesagt, dass es vom Regen an ihrem Körper anlag (vgl. Seite 2 von Crookedstar's Promise) *Seite 12: Muschelherz wird als dunkel gefleckt anstatt grau gefleckt beschrieben (vgl. Seite 2 von Crookedstar's Promise) *Seite 12: Das Wort müssen im Satzteil "Wir müssen es, (...)" ist nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 2 in Crookedstar's Promise) *Seite 13: Der Satzteil "(...) clamped her paws around (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) klammerte ihre Pfoten um (...)") wurde mit "(...) schlug ihre Krallen in (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 2 in Crookedstar's Promise) *Seite 13: Der Satz "Except cats who have drowned trying to save bits of twig" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Außer Katzen, die beim Versuch, Zweigstücke zu retten, ertrunken sind") wurde mit "Aber wenn Katzen ertrinken, weil sie versucht haben, irgendwelche Zweige zu retten, hilft uns das auch nicht" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 3 in Crookedstar's Promise) *Seite 13: "Sie blickte ihren Gefährten ängstlich an." - Das Wort ängstlich wurde im Deutschen hinzugefügt und ist im Original nicht vorhanden (vgl. Seite 3-4 von Crookedstar's Promise) *Seite 14: "(...) ihr Bauch war bereits stark angeschwollen." - Das Wort stark wurde im Deutschen hinzugefügt und ist im Original nicht vorhanden (vgl. Seite 3 von Crookedstar's Promise) *Seite 15: Der Satzrest (...) toward him." wurde im Deutschen weggelassen (vgl. Seite 3 von Crookedstar's Promise) *Seite 15: Der Satzrest "(...), Hailstar" wurde im Deutschen weggelassen (vgl. Seite 4 von Crookedstar's Promise) *Seite 15: Der Satzrest "(...) for warm bodies" wurde im Deutschen weggelassen (vgl. Seite 4 von Crookedstar's Promise) *Seite 15: Der Satzrest "(...) on drier grounds." wurde im Deutschen weggelassen (vgl. Seite 5 von Crookedstar's Promise) *Seite 16: Der Satzteil "Do you think (...)" wurde im Deutschen weggelassen (vgl. Seite 5 von Crookedstar's Promise) *Seite 16: Der Satz "Then she blinked at Shellheart (zu Deutsch in etwa: Dann blinzelte sie Muschelherz zu") wurde mit "Dann wandte sie sich an Muschelherz" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 6 von Crookedstar's Promise) *Seite 17: Die Sätze "Good. There is (...)" (zu Deutsch: "Gut. Da ist (...)") wurden mit "Schau, da ist (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 6 von Crookedstar's Promise) *Seite 17: Der Satzteil "(...) fewer than three moons (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "weniger als drei Monde") wurde mit "(...) erst drei Monde (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 6 von Crookedstar's Promise) *Seite 17: "Beiß fest darauf, (...)" - Das Wort fest wurde im Deutschen hinzugefügt und ist im Original nicht vorhanden (vgl. Seite 7 von Crookedstar's Promise) *Seite 17: "(...), miaute Regenblüte" müsste eigentlich "zischte/fauchte Regenblüte" heißen, da es im Original "(...), Rainflower hissed" heißt (vgl. Seite 7 von Crookedstar's Promise) *Seite 18: "(...), miaute Regenblüte laut auf" müsste eigentlich "zischte/fauchte Regenblüte" heißen, da es im Original "(...), Rainflower hissed" heißt (vgl. Seite 7 von Crookedstar's Promise) *Seite 18: Der Satzteil "(...) mit den Pfoten, (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzugefügt und ist im Original nicht vorhanden (vgl. Seite 8 von Crookedstar's Promise) *Seite 18: Der Satzteil "(...) licking it roughly (...)" wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) leckte es, bis sein Fell strubbelig war (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 8 von Crookedstar's Promise) *Seite 18: Der Satzrest "(...), schnurrte sie" wurde im Deutschen hinzugefügt und ist im Original nicht vorhanden (vgl. Seite 8 von Crookedstar's Promise) *Seite 19: "littermate" wurde mit "Bruder" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 8 von Crookedstar's Promise) *Seite 19: "(...), schnurrte sie, (...) müsste eigentlich "grollte/knurrte sie" heißen, da es im Original "(...), she rumbled, (...)" heißt (vgl. Seite 8 von Crookedstar's Promise) Quellen en:Crookedstar's Promise/Prologue Kategorie:Verweise